leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Harley's Cacturne
Harley's Cacturne (Japanese: ハーリーのノクタス Harley's Noctus) is the main used by Harley. History Hoenn Cacturne debuted in A Cacturne for the Worse, where it was used in the Purika City Pokémon Contest. In the Appeals Round, it used its attack to draw frightening skull and crossbones on the stage. Its performance left the three judges very impressed and easily granted Harley a place in the second stage. In the Battle Round, it was seen defeating an to reach the finals. There, it went up against May's Bulbasaur. It d well but ended up being knocked out by a powerful and beautiful combination of and . After the Purika Contest, Cacturne was used in the Hoenn Grand Festival. In Hi Ho Silver Wind!, it was called out to perform in the preliminary appeals stage. Using Bullet Seed, it scored 84 points for Harley, allowing him to advance to the main competition. In Rhapsody in Drew, it battled alongside against May's Bulbasaur and . Despite the good start, Cacturne and Banette soon found themselves struggling to handle their opponents' impressive combinations and were eventually defeated, thus eliminating Harley from the tournament. Kanto Cacturne was Harley's choice for the Appeals Round of the Saffron City Pokémon Contest in A Hurdle for Squirtle. It created an interesting display by using the sharp needles from to cut through the fluffy cotton balls from , demonstrating incredible precision and impressing the judges enough for them to grant Harley a place in the second round. In New Plot, Odd Lot!, Cacturne was lent to Jessie as part of Harley's plan to ruin May's chances of entering the Grand Festival. Shortly after being sent out, it fell in love with Jessie. This happened because Harley and Jessie are soulmates, as explained by Harley himself. Jessie used Cacturne in the Appeals Round of the Contest. For its performance, Cacturne used Needle Arm and to slice a carrot. It followed with Cotton Spore and used Bullet Seed to destroy the cotton-like spores and create a shower of sparkles. Its appeal was praised by the judges and easily grouped Jessie with the s advancing to the Battle Round. In Thinning the Hoard!, Harley used Cacturne during his battle against May in the Kanto Grand Festival. It battled against May's Munchlax and along with . It was able to surprise May's Pokémon and reduce her points but was quickly defeated by a combination of and . The last time Cacturne was seen was during The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing!, where it was used to expose and send them blasting off after and Drew's battle. Personality and characteristics Cacturne is Harley's main partner and the two seem to share a strong bond, with Harley often saying "my buddy" when calling Cacturne out of its Poké Ball. Harley is immensely proud of his Cacturne and is easily offended when someone does not show Cacturne the same level of appreciation as he does. In A Cacturne for the Worse, Harley felt insulted when May had to scan Cacturne with her Pokédex. He also did not like when she called Cacturne "scary." Similar to Harley's other Pokémon, Cacturne can be very menacing during Pokémon Contests, displaying its moves and skills in such a way that it leaves the people watching it perform feeling very frightened, including the panel of judges and the announcer. At the end of a performance, Cacturne is often seen posing with one of its arms on its hips just like its . Cacturne was shown to be good at two-on-two Contest Battles, easily getting along with its teammates. It has been paired up with and and was able to battle in harmony with them. Cacturne is also quite skilled when it comes to performances, showing impressive precision when it used to cut through in the Contest. In New Plot, Odd Lot!, Cacturne was fascinated by Jessie when Harley offered to loan his Pokémon for her to use in the Contest. According to Harley, Cacturne took a liking to Jessie because Harley and Jessie are alike in many aspects. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Bullet Seed|1=Poison Sting|2=Faint Attack}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Bullet Seed|1=Poison Sting|2=Feint Attack}}|image2=Harley Cacturne mod 4}}||0=Pin Missile|1=Needle Arm|2=Cotton Spore|3=Cut}}.png|caption2=Using mod 4}}|0=Pin Missile|1=Needle Arm|2=Cotton Spore|3=Cut}}}} Related articles Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) de:Harleys Noktuska es:Cacturne de Harley fr:Cacturne d'Harley it:Cacturne di Harley ja:ハーリーのノクタス zh:哈利的梦歌仙人掌